Surpresa
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Uma pequena festa surpresa, só para os dois. Fic em comemoração ao aniversário do Estônia/Eduard - 2011.


**Surpresa**

Eduard já não sabia mais que horas eram quando chegou em casa. Ficou o dia inteiro fora com o irmão mais velho e os amigos para que comemorassem seu aniversário. Foi muito divertido, obviamente, além dele estar com as mãos cheias de presentes.

Deixou as sacolas na mesa, cuidaria de tudo depois que tomasse banho e dormisse um pouco.

Enquanto subia as escadas, ponderou-se sobre o irmão mais novo. Raivis não estava lá, e nem ao menos ligara para seu celular para desejar-lhe um feliz aniversário.

Quando abriu a porta do banheiro, surpreendeu-se ao ser puxado por alguém mais baixo e por ter sido beijado. Ao ligar a luz, com a mão livre e meio desajeitada, percebeu que quem fizera aquilo fora o letão.

Não só isso, como ele também já deixara tudo pronto de antemão e estava apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

"Você achava mesmo que eu ia esquecer do seu aniversário, Eduard?" Questionou, enquanto retirava as roupas do mais velho, sem pressa, aproveitando do momento. Ao terminar, desenrolou a toalha, ficando sem nenhum tecido para cobrir-lhe. Não que se importasse, já que eram essas suas intenções.

Fez sinal para que o maior entrasse na banheira, e o seguira, sentando-se em seu colo, com parte do corpo imersa na água quente, depositando um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha.

"Eu passei o dia remobiliando seu quarto. Mas, acho que está na hora da gente comemorar de um jeito mais interessante... Não é?" Sussurrou no ouvido do maior, provocando.

"Com certeza, Raivis." Falou, dando um aperto numa das nádegas do mais jovem, beijando-o novamente. Continuaram assim por mais algum tempo, até que as mãos estonianas escorregaram pelos torsos de ambos, para depois começar a masturbar os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Raivis gemeu afoito em resposta às carícias, especialmente quando o irmão insistia em apertar-lhe o sexo. Esfregava-se instintivamente contra o corpo do maior, o que só aumentava-lhe as sensações prazerosas.

Eduard gostava de ver o menor submisso daquele jeito.

"Eduard, você pode fazer o que quiser comigo agora..." Disse o de olhos violeta, por entre os suspiros que dava. A cabeça estava apoiada no torso do mais velho, e as unhas lhe arranhavam um pouco as costas.

"É mesmo? Mas que safadinho, você... Então, Raivis, fique de costas." Falou, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha do menor, que gemeu baixinho. Logo ele obedecera à ordem imposta, empinando-se ao mesmo tempo em que se agarrava na borda da banheira com as duas mãos.

O de olhos verdes aproveitou para ficar por cima. Sentiu o garoto ficando um pouco tenso. "Não vou entrar... Não agora." Falou.

Mesmo com a frase anteriormente dita, o letão ainda podia sentir o sexo do mais velho contra suas nádegas. Sabia que estava exposto, que podia ser penetrado a qualquer momento, sem que o maior avisasse. E essa ideia só estava servindo para excitar-lhe ainda mais.

O estoniano podia sentir o cheiro dos fios ondulados do letão, e começou a massagear-lhe os ombros, sugando um pouco o pescoço. A proximidade de seus rostos deixava que ouvisse claramente o timbre rouco e excitado da voz do irmão mais novo.

"Você sabe que eu enlouqueço com massagem, Eduard..." Comentou, mordendo o lábio inferior, mexendo os quadris.

"Essa é a intenção." Respondeu, divertindo-se com as reações do mais jovem. Resolveu passar as mãos um pouco pelas costas, arranhando a pele alva, e depois desceu pelo torso, apertando-lhe os mamilos, gesto que fez o letão contorcer-se um pouco mais por debaixo do corpo estoniano.

Logo após, Raivis pode sentir as pontas dos dedos finos brincando de dar voltas e descer devagar em seu baixo ventre e virilha, ignorando a intimidade. Vez ou outra o mais velho ainda o tocava lá, mas eram por breves momentos, torturando-o.

Se não tivesse dito que estaria totalmente submisso, já teria reclamado e pedido para que andasse logo, mas também estava gostando do que o outro fazia.

Então seu membro foi apertado, e o outro o masturbara de modo rápido por breves instantes - tanto que dera um grito de surpresa.

As unhas do mais velho passeavam lenta e perigosamente pelo seu sexo. O letão tremia com aquilo. Será que o maior o tentaria arranhar, ou seria isso só jogo dele?

"Está com medo que eu te machuque aí, Raivis?" Questiona, agora deixando que as unhas aproximem-se mais da glande - o local mais sensível.

"S-sim, Eduard..." Respondeu, tentando evitar que o maior percebesse a insegurança na sua voz, o que era impossível, principalmente por ele estar tão perto de um local que, se fosse arranhado, doeria bastante.

Centímetro por centímetro, o risco aumentava, silencioso. O estoniano não lhe respondeu, só deixando o menor ainda mais tenso com a situação.

Os toques pararam, Eduard deixara de tocá-lo ali. Por um segundo, pois então ele retornou com aquilo, agora passando de modo muito leve a unha na glande do menor, o que o fez dar gemidos rápidos. Não estava sendo tocado de modo que doesse, mas sim como um carinho gostoso.

O mais velho parou, indo massagear os testículos e acariciar um pouco o períneo de Raivis, depois circulando a entrada com um dos dedos.

Então o garoto percebeu que a cintura fora segurada, num aviso silencioso do que se seguiria a seguir.

Fechou os olhos, gemendo de dor quando o estoniano forçou-se dentro dele. Mesmo que já tenham feito aquilo outras vezes, sempre sentia um pouco de dor nesse momento.

Deixou que o menor se acostumasse com a invasão, beijando os ombros carinhosamente, e mordiscando uma das orelhas do garoto.

Quando sentira-se pronto, Raivis começara a mover os quadris contra o corpo de Edaurd, indicando que ele podia começar a se mexer.

O maior compreendera perfeitamente, e logo fora movimentar-se com tudo dentro do irmão, ambos agarrando-se firme ao que se seguravam, preenchendo o banheiro com os sons de seus gemidos, do movimento da água, e dos corpos se movendo.

"Grite meu nome quando gozar, Raivis." Disse, mordendo um pouco os própios lábios, para conter os gemidos para a frase não sair como um conjunto de palavras desconexas.

Não demorou muito para que o letão atingisse o ápice, chamando pelo maior, como este pedira. Ficara muito satisfeito com esse comando, para ser sincero.

Seu corpo tremeu quando pode ouvir o maior chegando ao orgasmo depois, e ao sentir o líquido escorrendo dentro dele.

Cansado, Eduard sentou-se, e deixou que o menor ficasse em seu colo, descansando a cabeça em seu torso, de mão dadas. Deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso na bochecha em agradecimento.

Acabaram de banhar-se, indo dormirem no quarto novo do maior, que adormecera primeiro.

Ao ver o irmão deitado ao seu lado, com o peito subindo e descendo tranquilamente, abaixou-se, sussurrando em sua orelha.

"Feliz aniversário, Eduard."

Roubou-lhe um selinho, deitando-se e agarrando-se ao maior. Percebera que ele também fizera o mesmo, e tinha um leve sorriso na face.

Se estava dormindo de verdade, Raivis não sabia. E achava melhor não saber. Relaxou e adormeceu, protegido nos braços do outro.

**X**

**Fic do ano passado. Orz. Desde lá que eu criei essa mania de comemorar o aniversário de personagens fictícios, especialmente os que eu gosto muito -Q Espero que tenha gostado~!**


End file.
